Goodbye
by Mikkuni
Summary: "Love is goodbye"
1. Is not afraid

A/N: Series of **one-shots** based on the poem: "Love is" = It's on my profile.

If you guys have any more requests for this ship then post a review about it.

e.g.: Love is _

* * *

 **"Love is"**

* * *

 _Love is not afraid…_

.

Terror rattled her to the core as she felt her lungs protest heavily in her chest. Air was starting to become an insufficient necessity in her brain as water fills her mouth and nostrils while she desperately tries to swim to the surface.

With her pink slipper in one hand and the other outstretched towards to the river bank, Chihiro tries her best to grab hold of something,

Anything that can save her from being swallowed down by the murky depths of the river.

She struggled with all her might to keep herself afloat but it seems her legs sold her too short as exhaustion soon settled in like rock to the stomach.

With her hope slowly fading and sinking down; Chihiro watched in vain as bubbles escaped her mouth and travelled up to the surface.

How she wishes she can accompany them up to dry land.

It wasn't soon before her legs felt numb, for her arms to stop twisting and for her heart to stop supplying much needed oxygen to her brain.

It wasn't soon before she finally gave up.

With one final prayer to any god or spirit to save her, the young girl closed her eyes and prepared to sleep.

For eternity that is.

The river flowed steadily through her, like an unsure cradle on her shaking form, something moved past her and suddenly Chihiro felt herself moving.

Clenching her eyes tightly; Chihiro tried to imagine herself swimming upstream, of gliding through the water with ease as she reaches to the surface.

Funny thing is she doesn't recall horns nor green fur taking her up to land.

"Don't be afraid" a gentle voice cooed in her ear as her vision slowly dimmed.

"I'll protect you"

.

.

She would later wake up on the surface, coughing up excessive amounts of water as she gasps for air in the arms of her sobbing mother.

Her father isn't too far ahead, he was shouting out profanities to the local authorities before turning back and walking over to a group of people.

The paramedics were cowing in fear as they tried to explain the situation to her rampaging father.

"We didn't know what happened sir" One of them stuttered out in terror as her dad gave him the stink eye.

"Then who pulled her out"

Everyone went quiet at the question as half of them looked at her for confirmation.

Nobody believed her when she said the river spirit swam her to the surface.

.

.

.


	2. Never forgets

A/N: If you guys have any more requests for this ship then post a review about it.

e.g.: Love is _...

Could be a continuation of: Forget me-not

* * *

 **"Love is"**

* * *

.

 _Love never forgets_

.

.

The sun hung low in the sky as the cold chill started to brush past the air with a shiver.

Winter was here and Chihiro couldn't help but hate it.

The pesky season promises nothing but snow and rainy days, the whole week would be filled with a touch of frostbite and icy breezes that ensures nothing but fevers in the making.

The pitter patter of her footsteps echoed blatantly on the empty streets as she ran back home; deadest on making back early to avoid the heavy rainfall that would soon come according to the dark ominous clouds up in the horizon.

Turning a sharp right, Chihiro narrowly avoided colliding into another body.

Hissing out an insult that may or may not be appropriate for a young lady; she simply sprinted past the stranger that unfortunately landed in the dirt.

"Rude" she heard the woman yelled out as she helped herself up before throwing one last glare at Chihiro's direction.

Another breeze swept through the air making Chihiro shiver harshly before promptly ignoring the threat of rain.

.

If she was right, she was only 3 blocks away from her house.

If she hurried she can make it before-

Thunder crackled up in the sky as it laughed in her face.

Rain came pouring down in less than a second.

.

"If life gives you lemons"

"You make lemonade"

With a snort and a touch of sarcasm; Chihiro cursed the supposedly uplifting quote with all her might.

She glared up at the fat, heavy raindrops hammering down on the bus shed that she was fortunate to happen upon during her sprints to safety.

Wringing out the water from her soaked shirt in vain; she tried to fish out both her phone and keys from her dripping bag.

Biting her lip, she caught a hold of them in the pocket before pulling them out with a triumphed eureka

If she could just call her dad; she can ask for a ride and-

 **Dead Battery**

.

A short pause passed before Chihiro felt her temper skyrocket to the rooftops.

She was _wet_

She was _tired_

Her legs _ached_

Her bag is _heavy_

 _Tons of projects_ weighed profoundly down on her shoulders

And she _hated_ the rain.

Clicking her tongue; Chihiro stuffed her phone back in her bag as she held on to her keys.

Guess she should just wing it.

Gripping her bag tightly to her chest, she bravely (stupidly) decided to run back home despite the weather.

.

.

With the rain falling down heavily on her back; she didn't even reach past the 1st block before a sneeze pushed past her nostrils.

 _Honestly, she could feel the fever coming soon._

The wind was practically howling in her ears.

 _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

.

Puddles soaked up her shoes as she ran through the street with her drenched clothes and heavy thoughts.

She was near the second block and if she was careful maybe she can reach the convenience store at the end of the street.

A shiver ran past her spine and she reasoned that coming straight home was the best conclusion she can come up with at the moment before the wind blew through her hair harshly enough to sweep past her ponytail that wasn't all that well made.

With an aggravated growl she watched as her hair tie fly off somewhere near a tree.

 _Would it be a good idea to pick it?_

 **Wrong question.**

 _Was it a stupid idea?_

 _._

 _._

A soft tap on her shoulders pulled her out of the ever-so present questioning of her life decisions.

Yelping like a startled goose, Chihiro whirled around to spot a young man handing back her hair tie.

"Is this yours?" He asked quietly as he stood a few centimeters away from her with his umbrella.

With a furious blush; she accepted it with a swipe of her cold fingers before rushing back to her route back home.

.

Can't believe she made a fool of herself in front of a cute boy.

Thunder rattled like a drum up in the sky as she felt herself quiver in the cold. Leaning against a nearby building she watched the rain drops flitter past her.

Suddenly, she realized the rain wasn't pouring down her back anymore.

With blinking eyes, Chihiro raised her head to stare up to the stranger from a minute ago.

He regarded her with gentle eyes as he smiled down to her.

"You'll catch a cold if you run in the rain" he gently scolded her as he placed his lime green umbrella in her hands.

Sadly, Chihiro could only gape up to him like a fish out of water.

.

 _Idiot Idiot Idiot Idiot Idiot Idiot_

 _Say something!_

 _._

She regarded him with wide eyes as she opened her mouth to thank him.

"I'm cold" she blurted out.

She blinked her eyes so hard then, so hard that she was practically clenching them shut.

 _Idiot_

An awkward silence passed them as the rain poured down his umbrella.

Chihiro prepared to dig her own grave.

Suddenly, the young man laughed as he started to shrugged off his jacket.

With a charming smile, he gently hung it over her shivering shoulders.

.

 _Chihiro couldn't believe her luck._

.

"Better?" He teased as his green irises peered down on her in amusement.

It was at that moment that Chihiro realized the teen was standing a little too close and his smile was a little too wide.

 _Oh dear Kami-sama; A handsome stranger was flirting with her._

With a bashful shake of her head, she gripped the umbrella tightly in her hands.

He smells like bath salts.

.

The stranger then moved to guide her by the waist as they started taking down the route back to her house.

He talked none-stop. He sprouted stuff about sisters, a bath house and a dragon (?) as his entire face lit up with childish excitement.

Chihiro barely payed attention to him, too focused on the nostalgic scent of bath salts that swam through the air; her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton as if spell was cast on her.

How odd, she never went to a bath house before.

.

She could faintly spot her house in the distance, if she hurried she can get there within a minute but the pressure on her waist kept her grounded and dazed.

Minutes felt like hours as the stranger guided to her doorstep; his wide smile ever-so present on his face as he bid his farewell.

"It was nice seeing you again Chihiro" he grinned as the wind tousled his short dark hair with its breeze.

She weakly said her own farewells as she felt her mind start to fog.

.

 _Something is wrong._

 _._

However before she could even realize it; the stranger grabbed her keys from her hands to twist open the lock.

With one final goodbye; Chihiro dazedly watched him push her inside with a nudge.

"Now go" he said faintly with a hint of sentimentality embedded in his tone as he unwrapped his jacket around her shoulders before wearing it back on over his shirt.

"And don't look back"

With one final push Chihiro was inside her house.

.

She stood there quietly for a few minutes as the dizziness started to clear up. She even spotted her mom humming in the kitchen as she prepared for dinner.

Without warning, Thunder crashed down vehemently in the sky.

With a jump; Chihiro felt herself snap awake like a slap.

.

Everything that transpired between her and the green-eyed stranger (?) crashed down on her and suddenly she collapsed to the floor.

She could hear her mom shout in worry as she asked what the fuss was about.

But Chihiro was barely listening as images and silhouettes flashed through her head like an expired film.

Bath houses, 2 witches, a baby, a mask and a river spirit.

.

A violent shudder shook her as she gripped her head in agony.

Everything hurts

She couldn't breathe properly.

.

.

.

.

Once you've met someone, you never really forget them.

It just takes a while for your memories to return.


End file.
